Finally!
by Aries2
Summary: Buffy has been transported into the DBZ world! This story will eventually have Hercule getting his butt kicked so stay tuned kiddies! Please review, I can take it!
1. Chapters 1 to 3

Finally!  
Background Info!  
This is a newly updated fic! First written on 02/20/02. So please do not be  
disappointed! I have the outline in my head that's why I already have a  
title(You know...Finally)! This fic takes place for Buffy right after  
Angel(the vampire with a soul she loves) turned evil again. In DBZ it takes  
place before the World Martial Arts Tournament when Goku is dead but comes  
back and there are people and Majin Buu.... I altered DBZ universe a  
bit...*blushes and turns away*...I only did it for a reason that has to do  
with the title...anyway, Supreme Kai reached them in time before the  
tournament giving them time to go through all the things that they did to  
defeat Buu. That means the Goku is alive, kiddies.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy(Joss Whedon or DBZ(some Japanese dude)!  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
Chapter 1!  
When Buffy Summers woke up on a large, unfamiliar mountain top, bleeding  
heavily from various wounds, you are not allowed to be surprised that she  
was confused. She wondered where she could possibly be, and started to make  
a weak attempt to get up.  
As she crawled/pulled herself on/with her arms, she became so physically  
exhausted(it didn't help she was in much pain)she passed out on the edge of  
a cliff.  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
Our story now moves to a place high above 'the Buffster'. Soaring through  
the air, free as birds, carefree as....well...anyone who is sparing can  
be...  
"Is that the best you can come up with, Kakarott?" Let's all think about  
who could have said that? Maybe it was the only person who calls Goku  
that...Vegeta?  
"Sorry, Vegeta. Its just I think I see something down there..." Goku  
pointed at the spot, one thousand feet below himself.  
"I don't see anything, Baka! How is it that you can see something that far  
down and I can't?" Vegeta was straining his eyes and getting a little  
indignant.  
"Well can we go down there and see if there is anything?" Goku was getting  
impatient.  
"You can go if you want but-" Goku cut Vegeta off by flying down towards  
passed-out-Buffy.  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
"Goku! If only Chi-Chi were home from the market to see you walking in with  
another woman!" She looked at Buffy, dangling in his arms, and was a bit  
shocked. "Well, Goku! You barely left this one alive!"  
Goku pushed past the hysterical Bulma and walked into Gohan's room and put  
Buffy down on the bed.  
Bulma saw how serious he was and followed him. She checked her pulse and  
was about to suggest he fly to get a doctor, but he was already gone.  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
"I don't think she will be fully recovered for at least a week, she lost a  
lot of blood and it's a miracle she's even alive at all. It's a good thing  
you found her when you did."  
When the doctor left, Goku left his son's room and shut the door behind him  
and of course Chi-Chi came home just then.  
"Goku?!?! What are you doing home? What were you doing in Gohan's room? Why  
is a doctor leaving?" She rushed over to him and saw he was fine then  
before he could say anything she ran past him to Gohan's room. The scream  
she emitted should be put in the Guinness Book of World Records for length  
and volume.  
"Goku!!!! You have some explaining to do!"  
Chi-Chi was going redder by the minute so Goku dragged his wife out of the  
room and explained everything.  
"Oh, the poor dear...I think I'll wash her clothes, give her others to  
wear, and make her some nice, homemade soup...yes I'll do that..." Chi-Chi  
absently made a list of things to do in her head and walked back into her  
oldest son's room.  
In the meantime, Gohan was on his way home and was almost at the door when  
he felt a weak, unfamiliar ki coming from his home. He noticed that it  
would usually be teeming with energy but now seemed to be rather...not  
energetic at all...  
"Hey, Guys! I'm home from school. I just found out-" Gohan wasn't able to  
finish his thought before he burst into his room and saw an unfamiliar  
teenage girl lying, covered-up, on his bed. "Um, Mom? Who's this girl? Why  
is she in my bed?"  
"Oh, dear...Um we don't know her name, your father found her in the  
mountains, half-dead. She won't be able to even stand-up on her own for at  
least a month, she's so bad off," Chi-Chi yelled this to her son from her  
kitchen where she was cooking the earlier promised soup.  
Just then, Buffy's eyes flickered open and she sat up abruptly on the bed.  
That was a mistake because of her various aches and pains. "Ouch!...W-where  
am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? Why am I lying down?  
And...wait...what am I wearing?" She finished after she noticed she was in  
a pair of Gohan's boxers and a black sweat-shirt that said 'I *heart*  
Fighting'. (That was not Gohan's it was Chi-Chi's for all those out there  
who think I'm writing him as a pansy.)  
At the sound of a girl's voice, Chi-Chi came running into the room to  
answer her questions. "I'm Chi-Chi, this is my son, Gohan. You're here, in  
our home, because my husband, Goku, found you on a mountain, very hurt and  
your clothes were very dirty so I am washing them and I gave you some of my  
son's shorts and an old sweat-shirt of mine to wear for now."  
Buffy, being severely shaken up and injured, didn't completely process all  
of this information but heard the word 'mountain' and remembered awaking on  
top of a rocky cliff. "Oh, okay."  
"We're going into the living room so that you can rest, but we'll be in to  
check on you later, alright?"  
"But, Mom, I have to do my homework!"  
"You can do it later, Gohan," Gohan stood there staring after her for a  
minute after she left. He had never thought he would hear those words  
emitted from his mom's lips.  
Buffy just couldn't sit there and wait around, besides she was a little  
thirsty so she decided to get up and follow them into the living room.  
"So, Mom, what's wrong with her?"  
"Well, the doctor said she had a broken arm, and that she had a bruised  
rib, and a few broken bones in each leg-" Gohan and Chi-Chi looked up  
stunned at Buffy's walking ability.(Slayer Healer Powers, never leave your  
dimension without them.)  
"What is it?" Buffy was a little worried when she saw them staring at her.  
Goku had joined them and was now also staring at her.  
"Well...you're walking..."Gohan trailed off.  
Buffy looked down then looked at Gohan. "Yes, Gohan was it? I've been doing  
it since I was a toddler." Gohan was going to say something else when the  
front door opened, revealing a tall green and pink skinned man named  
Piccolo.  
"Ah, Piccolo! I'm glad you're here! We need you to help us with this young  
girl. Cause she doesn't seem to be from this dimension..." Goku trailed  
off, waiting for an answer.  
"Well, what makes you say that?" Piccolo inquired, looking curiously at  
Buffy.  
"Well for one thing... what's your name?"  
"Buffy."  
"Right, Buffy is walking around in apparently no pain when she has broken  
bones in each leg."  
"Well, you could ask her how she's doing that."  
"Oh! Right...How are you doing that?"  
Buffy became suddenly aware of all of the oddness that was around her, and  
how weird she must seem, and before practically shutting down managed to  
say the word "Slayer".  
This single word got a different reaction out of everyone. Piccolo was  
stunned, Chi-Chi wasn't listening, Gohan looked puzzled and Goku looked  
like he was so used to it he looked like he had either heard it everyday of  
his life or not even heard it at all.  
"You're...the...SLAYER?!!!" The part of Piccolo that was Kami(best way I  
could think of to explain that) knew that that was the sacred duty thingy  
we have all heard a trillion times in the show.  
Buffy looked up at him, first wondering how he knew what a slayer was when  
she was in a different dimension, then she wondered why they were all  
speaking to something that looked demony.  
"Look, lets take this one step at a time. First Buffy can explain what a  
slayer is, then how she got here. Then we can all think of a way to get her  
home. That is if you're up to it..." Gohan trailed off, he said that last  
part because he didn't want her to like die or something.  
After the Z fighters had all assembled, Buffy explained the whole sacred  
duty/chosen one stuff then launched into her explanation of how she must  
have gotten there. "Well, I was fighting my Ex-Boyfriend who's a cursed  
vampire with a soul but then, because of me, he lost his soul and now is  
evil and we had just run into each other while I was patrolling and we  
started fighting...then next thing I knew he hit me real hard...come to  
think of it his hand was glowing...weird...oh well...and there was a flash  
and I woke up here."  
They all then launched into their own auto-biographies and once they had  
all finished they had decided that Bulma would work on the technical stuff  
but the fighters(mostly Vegeta)wanted to see how strong a slayer is. It was  
pointed out she wasn't at her best and they accepted that.  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
Chapter Two!  
"C'mon Brat! I've seen you do better than that with a broken arm!" Once  
Buffy had thrown Vegeta across the yard(with him struggling all the while)  
they decided she had TONS of potential and started training her. Vegeta,  
never admitting this of course, had come to like her(not in the way of like  
a pedophile but like father/daughter) and be proud of her.  
"Sorry Vegeta! I was holding back so I wouldn't hurt you again," Buffy  
said, smiling innocently.  
"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" And with that Vegeta charged up to Super  
Saiyin, scaring the shit out of Buffy who had never fought a Super Saiyin  
or seen one. However she did continue the fight. With punches, kicks, head  
butts and...unmentionables...we can just say that Buffy won...  
*Authors Note: I been told Buffy cant kick Vegeta's ass but 1.) I  
personally hate Vegeta. 2.) Buffy cheated by kneeing him.(Guess Where!) 3)  
There is more to the story so wait 'til I finish to flame!*  
Anyway...  
Buffy was staying with the Briefs cause the Sons had like no room and she  
went into her room after showering and put on some music and was about to  
lie down when there was a knock on the door. Who else would it be but  
Vegeta?  
"In."  
With that Vegeta came in and sat down on her bed.  
"You're not mad at me for kneeing you are you?"  
"Not too much. My pride, among other things, was a little hurt but as long  
as you don't tell anyone I won't get mad. Actually you displayed the kind  
of ruthless tactics I use," Vegeta was actually pretty angry but that last  
part was totally true.  
"Well, I'm sorry anyway. Can you ever forgive me?" She was actually, at  
this point, being just a smidge fake because she didn't want to be kicked  
out on the streets of an unfamiliar dimension.  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
Very late that night, Buffy was walking around the area where the Sons  
lived(She had been taught to fly), she was clearing her head when she  
noticed a shadow.  
'Hmmm...Who could that be...' She made to pull out a stake but then  
remembered it was most likely not a vamp.  
The shadow spoke. "Who's there?"  
"Gohan?!" She recognized his voice and went over. "What are you doing  
here?"  
"I live here. What are you doing all the way over here?"  
"I have a lot on my mind. Would you mind if I vented to you?" Gohan shook  
his head. She talked for a while about things that had been bothering her  
and couldn't stop herself from telling Gohan everything that was on her  
mind. "Well, I feel some kind of bond with Trunks and Vegeta...like they  
were my family...but its weird..."  
"What is?"  
"Well, if they were my family wouldn't Bulma be too? I mean, I have a  
family and I'm not even from this dimension. So how could they be my  
family? I mean my birth certificate probably says my father's name anyway."  
"How can you be sure? I mean, I don't think they're your family, you don't  
look anything alike, but maybe it's a like cousin or uncle sort of thing."  
"No, I thought of that too but I ruled it out because this bond is  
like...stronger. Also I feel like there's some sort of unfinished business  
between us. I can't explain it very well...is this making sense to you?"  
She stopped talking to make sure she hadn't completely alienated him.  
"I think I do even though I've known my family my whole life and never ever  
had any doubts as to their true identities, and I really cannot imagine  
what you're going through. What do you need me to do? Give advice or offer  
suggestions? Just tell me what I can do," He was a little worried about her  
because she looked so sad and broody.  
She realized he was worried and felt kind of bad but suddenly she was  
really tired and decided to settle down next to him under one of the trees.  
They sat and talked about stuff other than her current problems. He told  
her about when the Saiyins came, the journey to Namek, Frieza, and Cell.  
She told him about the apocalypses she had stopped, her encounters with  
vampires, and Angel. Soon they could barely keep their eyes open so they  
went back to their separate homes and went to bed.  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
While they had been talking, Vegeta, unable to sleep, had woken up as a  
result of nightmares that had appeared before but never as frequently as  
they had since Buffy had dropped in.  
He was in the training room, working out to drain himself so that he could  
sleep, but it didn't seem to be working. His energy seemed to be drawn from  
a bottomless pit of negative energy that was the only thing keeping him  
from falling on the floor. Then, out of now where, he just dropped on the  
floor, out of energy. He was semi-conscious, and lay breathing heavily  
until he was able to get up.  
When he did he realized he was not in his training room, or even in his  
house for that matter. He was in a bar.  
"Another round!" Vegeta recognized that voice and turned to see who said  
it, realizing it was he, but not. He was sitting at the bar (looking a  
smidge inebriated I might add) when Vegeta saw himself he realized this was  
a scene from the dream he had been having more and more frequently over the  
past month.  
"So like I was saying...what was I saying?" Vegeta turned to the blond  
woman sitting next to him.  
"You were saying you could kill everyone here by only lifting one finger,"  
the woman said also seeming rather intoxicated.  
"Oh, right. Anyway...what's your name?"  
"Joyce."  
"Oh, Joyce. Right. Why are you here again?" Vegeta stared in horror as he  
remembered his drunken attempt to get in her pants.  
"What does it matter?" She asked, staring at her drink then turning back to  
him.  
"I'm here, and so are you and that's what matters."  
"Right. So you wanna go to your place or mine?"  
"Yours. Definitely yours."  
"Well, all I have is as hotel room. So you still wanna go to my place?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, let's go then," and with that they stood up; Vegeta blew up the  
cashier when he asked him to pay, and they headed off to his hotel room.  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
Chapter 3  
The next morning!(not after Vegeta and his...yeah...but after he remembers  
it. Don't you hate it when the end of a dream never comes or when you don't  
remember the ending?)  
When Buffy woke up and went into the kitchen to grab breakfast and head out  
to do her daily training with Vegeta, she noticed he was not in the  
training room as usual, so she thought she had slept in and began to  
hurry(she had been late before and obviously Vegeta didn't award prizes for  
it)so as she entered the kitchen at full speed she barely noticed what was  
on the counter.  
She set her breakfast on the counter and went to get a spoon. As she opened  
the silverware drawer, it hit her that her yogurt wasn't the only thing on  
the counter. She turned around to face a horrible site; Vegeta with coffee  
looking like he had just come in from a bar(well...he did...sorta). She was  
not the only one who wasn't exactly observant, until she noticed him, he  
hadn't noticed her.  
"Uhh...Vegeta?"  
No response.  
"Vegeta?"  
He blinked and she figured she was making progress.  
"Vegeta, will you please answer me? You're kinda...freakin' me out..."  
Vegeta slowly turned to face her, as if it pained his head to do so and  
with the three words he uttered sent her to the floor in a dead faint.  
"Call me Father."  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
When Bulma walked into the kitchen with an unconscious Buffy on the floor  
and Vegeta looking very close to being in the same situation, she was  
obviously a smidge freaked.  
"Vegeta? What is Buffy doing on the floor? Why aren't you helping her up?  
Why are you sitting there like you're hung-over?" Vegeta's response to her  
array of questions was to slowly turn to her and then turn back to his  
coffee. Just then, while Bulma was becoming more confused by the minute,  
Buffy started to come to. She got up off of the floor, sat down on a stool  
and looked at Vegeta.  
"Why are you two having a staring contest? Will someone please speak?"  
"So then my suspicions were right. You are? That wasn't just some sick  
joke?"  
Buffy addressed Vegeta and completely ignored Bulma, who was verging on  
hysterics . Vegeta just shook his head slowly as if it pained him to do so.  
"What are you talking about, Buffy? What wasn't a sick joke? Please tell me  
what's going on?"  
"I'd like to know that too." said Gohan, who had just walked in the room,  
finding Vegeta and his coffee, the familiar signs of Bulma about to start  
screaming, and Buffy looking very confused.  
"Vegeta will you please explain?"  
Vegeta spoke in a hoarse voice that sounded like he had swallowed a broken  
radio. He explained the dream that still meant nothing to Gohan or Bulma  
but made Buffy almost faint again.  
"Joyce? Are you sure that's what her name was? That wasn't just a dream,  
was it? It was a memory," she said answering her own question. Vegeta just  
nodded to confirm her suspicions.  
Then he elaborated, "I was in that dimension because I was sent to find a  
powerful item. I got a bit sidetracked." *Aha! I finally found it! The  
understatement of the century!*  
"Wait a minute," Gohan said, face wrinkled as he struggled to remember  
something. "Buffy, didn't you say your mother's name is Joyce?" Buffy  
nodded.  
Gohan nearly fell on the floor. 'Buffy was right last night! She really  
does have a connection with Vegeta and Trunks!'  
Bulma took a bit longer to figure it out but when she did she shot daggers  
at Vegeta. *With her eyes, folks, she didn't actually pull knives out of  
the easily accessible kitchen drawer, though she was tempted*  
"You cheated on me?! You filthy, slimy, no good, cheating, son-of-a-bitch  
crack-whore!"  
"Bulma calm down, he did it years ago, look at how old Buffy is." Bulma  
took Gohan's word for it and calmed down a bit but was still supremely  
pissed.  
"It was longer ago than that, time passes differently in that dimension,"  
was all Vegeta said before walking, or rather, stumbling out of the house.  
"I'd better sit down," Buffy said still looking bewildered.  
"You are sitting down," Gohan informed her.  
"Oh, then I'd better go lie down." And with that, Buffy too stumbled from  
the room and went upstairs. 


	2. Chapters 4 to 6

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to people  
other than me.  
As with most Crossovers, this is AU. The DBZ Universe has been altered  
dramatically.  
Chapter Four  
SMASH.  
"That's the sixth tree you've broken. I know I'm not the smartest person  
but I think something's wrong with you," Goku landed on the newly created  
tree stump and sat down.  
"You wouldn't have known I was out here if your brat hadn't told you  
already so I'm not going to bother explaining this to you," Vegeta  
responded promptly breaking his seventh tree and sitting down, panting, on  
the stump.  
"No I know the reason you're out here, I just want to know what's wrong.  
Buffy's really nice, why does having her for a daughter bother you?"  
'Damn Kakarrot. He can't figure anything out on a daily basis and the one  
time I need him to be stupid, he's insightful.'  
"It doesn't bother me, just...leave me alone."  
"I can't leave you alone or you'll destroy the whole forest. Now just tell  
me what's wrong."  
"NOTHING IS WRONG!!!" Vegeta bellowed, jumping up to punch Goku in the  
face.  
********************************************  
"Buffy? I thought you were going to lie down," Gohan walked into the  
gravity training room's doorway.  
"I can't right now. I need to work some of this off."  
"Listen, I know Vegeta seems like a horrible guy but he's really not that  
bad. It's not so bad that he's you father is it? Just don't let it bother  
you."  
"It's not bothering me," Buffy said punch a target and smashing it to bits.  
Gohan walked into the room and nearly fell down. "Buffy?! How can you be  
training in this? You're going to break both your legs...Again. What's  
wrong?"  
"NOTHING IS WRONG!!!" Buffy yelled, aiming a punch straight for Gohan's  
face.  
********************************************  
"Whoa! Vegeta!...Can you just-...Calm...Down?!" Goku was having trouble  
dodging Vegeta's punches and speaking at the same time.  
"I am calm! Now fight me, damnit!" Vegeta said, powering up to Super  
Saiyin.  
"AH! Vegeta! No! I'm not gonna fight you when you're like th-!" Vegeta's  
fist finally connected with Goku and he too powered up and they began  
fighting.  
********************************************  
"Buffy! I can't fight you! You're too upset!"  
"I'm not upset! I fight better when I'm angry! Just fight me!"  
Gohan jumped into the air to avoid her attacks but that just pissed her off  
more. He could see her aura glowing dark purple all around her.  
"Stop being such a coward and fight me!" Her aura started turning golden as  
she too rose into the air. Her hair, already blonde started to glow and her  
eyes turned bright green and she gave off a burst of energy that sent Gohan  
flying into the wall.  
Say hello to Buffy, The Super Saiyin Slayer.  
********************************************  
Chapter 5  
  
"Whoa! Whoa, hold on just calm down. I know you're angry but someone's  
gonna get hurt and I have a very strong feeling it's going to be me!" Gohan  
was doing his best to dodge Buffy's full on assault but now that she was a  
Super Saiyin that was going to be harder to do for much longer.  
"I just need to fight this out, Gohan," Buffy said, calming down, her aura  
dropping but still retaining her Super Saiyin-ness. "Please, please fight  
with me?"  
"Alright. I really don't want to but-"He never got to finish his sentence.  
  
********************************************  
"I...can't....fight...any...more...." Goku and Vegeta fell to the ground.  
Thankfully they had already landed or it would have been slightly more  
painful.  
"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Goku asked pulling himself up into a  
sitting postion and leaning against a tree stump, panting.  
"Nothing."  
"Uh-uh. I'm not taking that. I didn't give most of my energy to get the  
same answer. Tell me."  
"Fine. Fine! I'll tell you, baka. I don't mind the fact that I'm her  
father. I hate the way she reacted to the same news," Vegeta explained,  
reluctantly, with a sigh.  
"Ohhh! Is that all?" Goku brightened up.  
"What do you mean is that all? That was really hard to say, damn you!"  
Vegeta said, angrily.  
"No no! I meant that you just have to give her time. She was just  
surprised. I'm sure she won't be so bothered by it later."  
"Hmph," was all Vegeta would say, but it was obvious he felt better.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Oww...gosh, I knew you Saiyins...or we Saiyins...can hit hard  
but...wow..." Buffy sat down next to Gohan on the floor of the training  
room...or what was left of it. "Thankfully we didn't use energy blasts or  
this place would be toast. Also I would pass out...."  
"Yeah."  
"So...thanks, Gohan."  
"No problem. Now will you tell me why we needed to fight all that out?"  
Gohan asked turning to her.  
"I guess there was just so much in my head, I needed to fight to sort it  
out...It's not that Vegeta's my father it's that it hit me so fast."  
"Oh...I was going to say I understand but I suppose it's pretty obvious I  
have no idea what's going on in your head."  
"Join the club," Buffy said and they both laughed slightly. "Thanks."  
"You said that already."  
"No, I thanked you for fighting with me. I want to thank you for talking to  
me. For, you know, helping me with stuff. It's been really confusing being  
here, but you've made it easier," she said as they stood up.  
"Buffy!" Buffy heard Bulma calling her from what sounded to be the kitchen.  
"I better go to her so she doesn't come in and start asking what we did in  
here," Buffy said, turning. Before she did, he asked her to wait and rubbed  
a bit of dirt off her cheek from when he kicked her into the wall (how  
romantic). "Thanks...Okay, I'm starting to sound really like a broken  
record. I'll stop saying thanks...maybe if I knew how to say it in another  
language...maybe if I actually went to French class...Oh well! Gotta get in  
there...Bye!" She ran out to head Bulma off.  
************************************************************  
Chapter Six:  
Bulma had only been calling her to see what she wanted for dinner, and  
Buffy said she didn't care and went up to shower.  
Vegeta walked in the kitchen door and Bulma turned to see it was him.  
"Oh, I see Goku found you. Good, I hope he sorted you out."  
"Sorted me out? What the hell do you mean by that, woman?"  
"I just mean you needed to talk to someone, to fix how you were feeling,"  
Bulma said in a knowing tone as she stirred something on the stove.  
"You think I need therapy from an idiot like him? HA! I'm going up to  
shower."  
'Like father like daughter,' Bulma thought, shaking her head as she added  
more salt.  
  
A knock at the door.  
"In," Buffy called, thinking it was Bulma. She looked up to see Vegeta,  
clean but bruised. "You want to tell me who ran you into that wall?"  
"I was fighting with Kakarrot," he said shortly. "I came to answer any  
questions you may have about...you know..."  
"Well, I was kind of wondering what my mom was doing in that bar, I mean, I  
didn't even know she knew what one was," Buffy said as he sat down.  
"She explained the next morning that she had had a fight with her husband.  
We both agreed it was a drunken mistake and we would never see each other  
again. Of course, I had other reasons for this since I don't live in your  
dimension."  
"But why didn't she ever tell me?" Buffy asked, directing it more to  
herself than Vegeta.  
"She probably doesn't know. I think you're old enough that I can be blunt.  
When people get back together, there's usually sex involved."  
"Oh. This must be why my dad and I have never been as close as my mom and  
me."  
"DINNER!" Bulma's voice rang through the halls.  
****************************************************************************  
****  
"A World Martial Arts Tournament? Can I enter?!" Buffy was really  
excited at the prospect of showing off all of the training she had been  
getting over the past few months since she had seen Gohan.  
"If you want to you can. It's open to everyone. All of us are going  
to enter because it's the first tournament that's been held since my dad  
was granted his life by the Supreme Kai.  
"Great!"  
At the tournament:  
* Author's Note: Since this is post Buu, his minions are not there.  
Buffy takes the place of one and someone else that's random (we'll just  
call him Hans) take their places. *  
Buffy defeated Videl and her next opponent, Krillin. She then faced  
Hans. She beat him too. Eventually it got down to Gohan vs. Vegeta, Goku  
vs. Shin(Supreme Kai), two random people, and Buffy vs. Hercule.  
Now, one must remember that being from an alternate dimension, Buffy  
doesn't know that Hercule is supposed to win, or what happens to the  
champion. She just wanted to win the tournament.  
The crowd cheered for Hercule as he entered the ring and cheered also  
for Buffy, even if it wasn't as enthusiastic. The announcer guy with the  
sunglasses spoke eagerly into his microphone.  
"Welcome to the first fight of the final round of the day, folks. I  
trust you have enjoyed the previous fights. This one promises to be  
exciting because it's between our champion and this newcomer who has done  
much in her first World Martial Arts Tournament."  
Buffy faced Hercule and he started to laugh pompously. "You're making  
me fight this little girl? I can't hit someone when they look about as old  
as my daughter."  
"What makes you think you could hit me if I looked any different?"  
"HAHAHA! That's good. I like it when my opponents are confident,  
though I should warn you, it's not good to be so cocky."  
"Try taking your own advice."  
"WHAT? How dare you, you little girl? I was going to go easy on you  
but I think you need to be taught a lesson."  
"So are you gonna hit me, or just stand there looking stupid?" Buffy  
was getting tired of this idiot. Gohan had told her a bit about him and how  
he had taken credit for all of their world-saving escapades. As someone who  
had saved the world, she took offense to this.  
Hercule took offense to her comments too. He charged at her, fist  
forward. She easily ducked it and grabbed his wrist flinging him to the  
other side of the ring, just on the edge.  
"I could've thrown you off, but I decided it would be better to beat  
you up a bit first. Or as my watcher once said, 'Beat you to a bloody pulp'  
before I end this." She stepped back as he got to his feet. The crowd,  
which had gone silent at her throw, cheered encouragingly. He waved and  
attempted yet another pompous laugh, but it died in his throat. The look on  
her face was familiar...where had he seen it?....'Oh my God! She...she  
looks just like...' he looked over to where the other fighters stood. He  
saw Vegeta's face and looked back at Buffy and realized. 'She...she's one  
of them?! How am I gonna get out of this?!'  
Details aren't really important. Let's just imagine and savor every  
ass-kicking moment in our imaginations...Buffy certainly did. Hercule  
didn't have time to figure a way out of it before she began to kick and  
punch him. She finally got tired of it, and when he couldn't move any  
longer, she picked him up and dropped him off of the side of the ring.  
The crowd was so silent, you could hear Hercule's breath as he panted  
on the ground. Then it erupted in cheers for the Slayer.  
  
"Well, it's rather unfortunate. I didn't mean to show her that much  
mercy, but I realized that she needed it," Hercule was busy bs-ing the  
reporters about his fight earlier. "She just reminded me so much of Videl."  
"But, sir, she defeated Videl. Didn't you feel even a little inclined  
to get revenge for that?"  
"I think he realizes this tournament isn't about vengence." Vegeta's  
voice came from behind and made Hercule jump, not a good idea in his  
condition. "I need to have a word with him in private. Finish your  
interviewing then."  
"Uh...yeah, I'll be right back, guys...think of some more questions  
while I'm gone." Once they were out of ear-shot Hercule asked, "W-what do  
you want?"  
"I want you to stop telling the reporters that you are a better  
fighter than my daughter."  
"Y-you're daughter?!! I-I didn't..I didn't mean..I mean, I didn't  
know-"  
"I don't care whether you knew or not, I care that you need to stop  
feeding them lies. If you insist on not showing them that you aren't an  
entire waste of space, just tell them that she's the only one in the  
tournament who could've beaten you, but don't make her look like an  
incompetent fool who couldn't beat you."  
"But-but they won't let me keep everything...I'll have to turn it  
over to her..."  
"I happen to know that she won't be around to take it. I'll make sure  
she allows you to remain in all of your duties and whatever else you do if  
you tell them this. But, more importantly, I will kill you if you don't  
confess." And with that, he was gone.  
Hercule turned back to the reporters and fed them the half-truth. The  
next day's news reports were the highest rated ever. 


	3. Chapter 7

"I can't believe you actually beat him."

Buffy looked at Gohan incredulously. "Oh, come on, he's weaker than a concussed librarian. I know this from experience."

Gohan smiled. "No, I don't mean I doubted that you COULD beat him, it's just strange that you DID. Ya know…because no one else has."

"Yeah and what's with that? I still don't get how you could let him take credit for all of that."

"Well, he's pretty strong for a human."

"No, Krillin's pretty strong for a human. Hercule is...just not."

Gohan could see he wasn't going to win this one. "All right then, so what are you going to do with your mansion when you go back to your dimension?"

Buffy started. "My dimension?" She sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to go back."

Gohan tilted his head. "Do you not want to?"

She shrugged. "I guess it's just that I know things are easier here and it'll be hard to go back to all of the apocalypses and ex-boyfriend-trying-to-send-me-to-hell." She paused. "Ew, and high school."

Gohan considered this. "Well…it's not exactly EASY here. You just caught us at a good time."

"There are no 'good' times in Sunnydale. There's occassionally brief afterglow, but then you realized you took his soul and he's going to kill you now."

"Yeah, I guess so…Wait, what?"

Buffy closed her eyes. "Crap…I guess I didn't tell you that, huh?" She took a deep breath. "Angel lost his soul because we slept together. He experienced that 'moment' of true happiness and his curse was lifted. Wish somebody had told me that would happen," she complained, thinking of Miss Calendar and frowning more deeply.

Gohan really didn't know what to say. He wanted to make Buffy feel better, but he wasn't exactly…knowledgable in this area. "Well…um…you could say that uh…this proves how good you are?"

She smacked him on the arm, harder than he expected, and he fell over. "That was lame, Gohan. So lame."

"Sorry!" he said, but Buffy was smiling again so he didn't really mean it.

* * *

"Oh there you are!" Bulma exclaimed. She'd finally located Buffy in the training room, sparring with Vegeta.

"Yeah, here I – WHOA!" Vegeta took advantage of her lapse in attention to slam her into the wall. She threw an energy blast at him, landing him in a similar position.

"Vegeta, stay down!" Bulma exclaimed. He looked like he was going to protest, but somehow Bulma remained the one person who could order him around without threat of real violence. "Buffy, I just came to tell you that I finished adjusting the time machine and I think I can send you back to about five minutes after you left."

Buffy just stared at her. "Wait, really? Wow!" At the look on Bulma's face she stopped and started again. "Not…not that I thought you wouldn't be able to! I'm just, um, impressed! Yeah."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, but looked pretty pleased with herself. "I should also mention that it would be better if you didn't tell anyone where you're from that you came here or who your father is or that you can fly. From what you've told me that would cause a pretty big stir and after what Trunks went through I don't think you should risk creating an alternate dimension."

"You mean I'm going to have to keep all of this to MYSELF?! I'm a cheerleader for crying out loud! I have to tell SOMEONE! Giles, at least!"

Bulma shook her head. "No, Buffy, no one. There's a chance you won't remember any of this anyway. I'm not sure how the time machine will affect you."

Buffy was still looking shell-shocked. "Okay…um…I'll just…go, um, away and uh…prepare myself."

* * *

"You're leaving?! When?"

"Soon. Bulma finished fixing the machine and…I shouldn't stay here, I can't like age anymore or people will notice."

Gohan looked stricken. "Man, I thought Bulma was going to take longer on that."

"You were the one that brought it up earlier."

"Yeah, but as a remote inevitability. Not as something that would happen like three days later." He paused. "Couldn't you just…stay?"

Buffy had been studying her shoes intently, but she looked up at Gohan at his tone. She really considered staying for a brief moment and then shook her head. "I can't…I have…I mean, I was chosen for this. I have to…I have to save the world."

"Well, you can save our world! We get in trouble all the time!"  
She shook her head again. "No, your world has its defenders…mine just has…me."

Gohan smiled a sad smile. "Just you is a lot."

"Thanks, Gohan," she said, suddenly hugging him.

He put his arms around her. The silence stretched.

She pulled back a little and looked up. He drew in a shaky breath. Here goes, he thought.

"Want to see if you can steal my soul?"

* * *

Author's Note:

So yeah it took me eight years to come up with this….but I couldn't actually remember how it was supposed to end.

So we will pretend this is how.


End file.
